Weird feelings
by BunnyFtw
Summary: Kyle has weird feeling when he sees Stan, what do they mean?   Stan/Kyle
1. Chapter 1

Kyle's Pov

"So Kenny? found any girls yet?" I asked smiling.

Kenny laughed and didn't answer.

"Hey who wants there pudding?" Eric asked sitting next to Kenny.

"I do, but Kenny doesn't." Stan said.

We were at lunch eating before 6th period, Kenny finally takes off his hood and showes his blonde hair,

he looks normal and not a prevent. I would always laugh when he comes over with his new hair.

"Kyle?" Kenny called snapping his hands.

I jumped and saw Kenny smiling and what I noticed was he stole my pudding.

"Oh hell no!" I said trying to get the pudding back.

I failed, Kenny spit it in and I almost threw up.

"Okay who is the hottest girl in this school?" Eric asked smiling.

"Who cares you aren't gonna get one." Stan joked.

Everyone laughed, Stan was buzy stealing my food to smile,.

"Everyone stop stealing my food!" I yelled at my best friends.

"No!" Eric said grabbing my milk.

"I spit into that." I said smiling.

Eric dropped it but it fell to the floor, Great.

I smiled and stole Stan's milk and drank it fast before he could yell at me, I was almost done when I felt milk go down my chin.

I opened my eyes and saw Stan drink the last drop of milk.

"Stan!" I yelled at him.

Stan laughed and got real close to my face, I started feeling weird and of course I heard Eric yell at us.

"Fags." Eric said laughing.

Stan pulled back and had the biggest grin on his face.

The bell rang and we all left getting to our next class.

me and Stan had history together so we could walk together. We made it to his locker and I got out my history book and his and closed the door real hard.

We laughed about Wendy and Bebe being gay, It could happen but maybe not.

"They could date!" I said laughing.

"Yeah!" Stan agreed.

Stan grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the classroom, I dont know why but I felt a weird feeling when Stan grabbed my wrist and gave me a cute smile.

Stan pulled his hand away and I took my seat, I felt another weird feeling when Stan gave me a sweet smile.

"What the Fuck!" I yelled outloud.

Everyone looked at me even Stan, I blushed and shook my head.

"Okay class, anyone know how to slove this problem?" said.

No,one answered and sighed and walked away from the board.

"Okay, I want you all to draw a picture of something and then show me to get your grade." said walking to his brown desk.

Everyone moaned but we all got to work, I couldn't think so I just drew whatever was in my mind.

"Time's up." said.

grabbed Kenny's paper first and smiled at put it on the over head.

Kenny's picture was Eric being beat up by me, I loved that picture.

"I love it!" I yelled.

Everyone laughed and Kenny smiled at me.

"Great picture! okay Eric your next." said.

Kenny sat down and Eric came up, his picture was me dying on the floor.

"Really Eric?" Stan said.

Eric laughed and sat back down, Stan was next and had a picture of a Vampire and butters, but the vampire was bitting Butters.

"That's mean!" Bebe said laughing.

Butters was kinda laughing, I was next I dont know what I drew but it had to be better than Eric.

"Come on Kyle." said making me get up.

I got up and held the paper to my chest, I smiled a little and gave him the paper.

grabbed the paper and smiled, What was the picture?

came up to my ear and I thought he was gonna lick my ear.

"Its okay Kyle, No,one will know but us." said.

I didn't know what he was talking about untill he handed me the paper, I looked and saw I drew a picture of me and Kyle holding hands and had a heart between us. Oh Crap! why did I draw that?

_What are these feelings and why did I draw that picture?_

_Do I like...him?_

**Review and this is not a oneshot! I wrote this while eating Hot Cheetos and watching George Lopez! **


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle's Pov

I sighed and sat back down, Why did I draw that picture? I dont like Stan!

"Okay class, everyone gets an A but Eric." said smiling.

"What why?" Eric yelled.

"You drew a pic of Kyle dying!" Kenny yelled.

"And?" Eric said smiling.

I flicked him off and went back to .

"Anyway, Wendy what's your picture?" asked turning the overhead off.

"Mine was a pi-" Wendy said getting cut off, took the paper and smiled.

"She drawed a pic of her and Bebe." said.

Bebe smiled and hugged Wendy, Everyone thought it was cute but Eric who ruined the moment.

Everyone stopped and we all got back to work.

Before we could have another assiment, the bell rang for us to go home.

I jumped and rushed out real fast, I made it to my locker and put all my stuff in the locker, I put the picture in my locker and closed it shut. No,one will look at that picture.

I sighed and felt weird.

"Hey Kyle-boo!" I heard Stan say.

I jumped and saw Stan there laughing and smiling.

I laughed with him and he gave me a friend hug, I blushed through the hug.

I pulled back and smiled.

"Can I come over?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Stan said.

"Okay, bye." I said rushing off.

I went over to Cheif's house, he answered and smiled at me.

"Hey Kyle, where's your friend?" Chief asked.

I didn't answer and walked in and sat on the couch, Cheif sighed and went into the kitchen to get a snack,Cheif came back and sat down with me. We started watching the news and it was really boring.

"What's wrong Kyle?" Cheif asked handing me Hot Cola. I shiped some and sighed.

"Its about Stan." I said softly.

"What about him? he's your super best friend." Chief said smiling.

"Yeah but I get these weird feelings everytime I see him." I said sighing.

"What kind of feelings?" Chief asked singing one of his love songs.

"I feel weird when I'm with him and something fuzzy comes into my tummy." I said holding my tummy.

"Those are not feelings! listen these are feelings." Cheif started saying, "When you cant speak and your hands get all sweaty and you start having hearts in your eyes." Cheif finsished sighing.

"Oh, I never liked him, he's just a friend." I said smiling.

"Thanks cheif!" I yelled leaving.

I never liked him! We will always be super best friends right?...Right?

**Review!:) **


End file.
